latromafandomcom-20200213-history
Knave
] Knave is a shape-shifting supervillain created by Jason Mitchell, and is a recurring character in the Deviant Universe. As of December 2015, he was killed in action. Biography Before the Massacre Born in South London, UK, Hector Graves is the only son of Rachel and Julius Graves. He studied at the local sixth form and was a classmate of Derrick Mason (A.K.A The Saint). The Paine Town Massacre Hector Graves was mostly a bystander to the series of murders happening around Paine Town until the day of the Massacre, where Hector unknowingly allowed a damaged alien parasite spore to latch onto his clothing. It was during the night while Hector was sleeping that the parasite matured enough to kill and assimilate its new host. After several days the parasite attempted to assimilate Hector's parents only to realize it couldn't, and so killed them in a panic and left the town to fend for himself. Using his parasite abilities, the creature was able to live in the shadows for several years. The Dark Legion After learning that the one responsible for the Massacre, Cross, would be a founding member of the superhero team Thunder Force, the parasite decided to take on the name Knave and move to America, hoping to attract the attention of peers that would allow him to safely pursue his self-declared nemesis. He eventually caught wind of plans by a collection of villains to storm the prison facility known as The Fortress, and went to the site as it happened. During that time he first met Cross, and during their battle Cross realized that not only was Knave a parasite, but he was also unable to detect the new threat unless physical contact was made. After giving the other villains the chance to escape from the Fortress, Host allowed Knave to join his criminal-based team: the Dark Legion. While working for the Legion, Knave was the bio-mechanics and recon specialist, giving him the title of the Dark Legion's Shadow. When the Host was killed at the end of the Freedom War, Knave went into hiding. Omega Rising A year later, Knave was summoned by the ghost of Host to lead a team of villains in collecting one of the four Omega Keys. Upon succeeding in this task, it was revealed that the ghost was an illusion created by Syndrome, who temporarily bound all the villains under his employment in order to summon the Dark God Omega with the keys. In exchange for compliance, Knave (as well as many other villains), were given a portion of Omega's massive power to do as they pleased. With Omega's dark energy, Knave was given a boost of power that granted him unnaturally fast regenerative capabilities and enhanced strength. Knave used this power to fight Cross at the ruins of the Thunder Force HQ. The fight was won by Knave, who managed to skewer Cross with a powerful poison enhanced by Omega's magic, but before Knave could do anything else Cross was saved by The Saint. Annoyed that he could no capture Cross for his own purposes, Knave went on to salvage what he could from the ruins. After that point he was never seen for the remainder of the Omega War. The New Legion Knave didn't resurface in the eyes of the public again until early December of 2013, when he collaborated with Dr Shock on a heist where the doctor was trying to steal intelligence on technology called the Universal Frequency Processor. Cross was the hero to interrupt the heist, leading to Knave and Cross to battle again. Because of Cross' mental issues with memory recall, Knave was once again able to gain the upper hand in battle until Cross' team mate Eris arrived at the scene. After Dr. Shock collected the data he needed, he betrayed Knave and blew up the entire compound, but Knave was able to escape. After the heist, Knave was called back by Anarchy to be part of the new Dark Legion. Knave continued to work as recon specialist for the Dark Legion as well as mission control, leading him to be absent when Wildman's secret team infiltrated a Dark Legion base to rescue Xavier Spier's girlfriend Lizan. He was also partly responsible for constructing the device the Legion used to try and capture the entity known as Nemesis, however the device failed not long after the entity was contained. Heroes United Knave acted as mission control for the first part of Anarchy's plan to bring Omega back from the Netherworld in which he was trapped. Once the Thunder Force arrived at the Legion's position he made his way through the cave system, assisting Fusiona in defeating the hero Tsunami before continuing to lurk in the shadows. When the Thunder Force and Dark Legion were teleported to the Netherworld, he apparently found an injured Cross and assisted him in taking down a large horde of hostile demons until Wildman and Raven showed up. Knave and Raven worked together to leave Cross and Wildman behind so they could regroup with their teammates. Knave was part of the final battle between the Thunder Force and the Dark Legion, where he paired up with Glacier to fight Tsunami, only for her to send them both out of Netherworld using her powers. Since then, Knave has continued to work with the Dark Legion. Renegade It was revealed in May 2015 that for an unknown period of time, Knave has been partners with a now rogue Cross. Together they have been working on a singular unknown goal that required them to steal dangerous technology from under the noses of friend and foe alike. Given that nothing has changed within the Dark Legion, it can be assumed they are either aware or completely in the dark about this new partnership. In actuality, it was revealed during the final confrontation between the Renegades and Cross that Knave was impersonating his arch-nemesis ever since Cross was secretly captured during Dr Shock's heist. Knave continued this ruse as a means to gain access to and steal technology that would allow him to create a bomb to transform everyone on Earth into a Symbiote Host like Cross. By doing this Knave was hoping to bring his new master, the true progenitor of Parasites Yog-Sothoth, into material existence. To create the bomb, he forcefully transformed his captured arch-nemesis into the device. After the real Cross was released from the core of the bomb, Knave was devoured by Cross so he had no chance to escape. Skills Powers and Abilities Shape Shifting Knave's parasitic nature grants him the ability to adapt and imitate other forms and states of matter, but he requires focus to hold a form for an extended period of time. His skill at shape shifting is precise enough to let him shift parts of his body or his whole body into complex bio-machinery or non-organic material. Knave continues to practice this skill, allowing him to perform feats such as replication and impersonation. Adaptive Intellect Knave is able to transform his brain matter in order to process thoughts at superhuman levels, giving him a genius intellect and allowing him to learn new skills at an instinctive level. Equipment Knave has a collection of resources which he has not fully disclosed to anyone. From what he has achieved working with the Dark Legion, he at least has access to state-of-the-art scientific facilities and equipment focusing on bio-mechanics and energy management. Other Versions Knave 2032 (Deceased) In an alternate future of the Deviant Universe, the superhero Pixel turned evil and began to lay waste to the world. At the last moments before the plan's success, the spaceship was destroyed by a mind-controlled Battaman with him in it. Saltire A version of Knave that exists in the Dark Dimension, a version of reality where the alignments of it's inhabitants are the opposite of those from their Deviant Universe counterparts. In this universe, Hector Graves somehow managed to overwrite the mindset of the parasite that killed him, preventing him from having the urge or reason to try and spread his parasitic condition. After learning to control his powers, Hector took on the name Saltire and became one of the key members of the Light Legion. Compared to Knave he is more tech-savvy and tactically minded, but less of a combatant, which led to his defeat at the hands of his counterpart. Skyorex Gladiator In the universe where the Skyorex Empire took over Earth in the early 1900s, Knave still came to be much the same way as his other counterparts. Without Cross making himself public (due to him taking on another identity), he has made peace that he could be the last of Parasite kind, and lives as a famous gladiator in the combat arena. His skills, longevity and showmanship have made him one of the Skyorex's best known bloodsport celebrities. Owner Credits The Deviant Universe, Thunder Force, and all related characters © mja42x on Deviantart